Paroxysmal extreme pain disorder (PEPD) is characterized by perirectal, periocular or perimandibular pain, often triggered by defecation or lower body stimulation (Fertleman et al (2007) Neurology 69(6):586-595), and has been linked to Nav1.7 mutations that severely impair fast-inactivation (Fertleman et al (2006) Neuron 52(5):767-774; Dib-Hajj et al (2013) Nature Reviews Neuroscience 14, 49-62).
Thus, there is a need to provide an effective treatment for paroxysmal extreme pain disorder to help patients treat their symptoms.
WO 2007/042239 describes 5-(4-{[(2-fluorophenyl)methyl]oxy}phenyl)-prolinamide having the following formula:
and pharmaceutically acceptable salts, solvates or prodrugs thereof.
Themistocleous et al. (2014) Pract. Neurol. 0:1-12 describes that gain of function mutations in Nav1.7 are believed to cause erythromelalgia and paroxysmal extreme pain disorder.